Trading
by MissFleur
Summary: Pansy bets Hermione a Gryffindor wouldn’t last one day in Slytherin, they devise a plan: they switch houses and the first one to come crying back to their old house loses. Neither has any friends and can't see their old friends. DracoHermione P?
1. Bets

**And here we begin with Trading, enjoy!**

**Starts in Pansy's POV **

* * *

Charms is easily one of my favorite classes. Transfiguration takes to much concentration and as anyone who knows me knows I just don't have to attention span for it. Potions is just like transfiguration in that sense. Defense Against the Dark Arts can be interesting at times, only if the teacher actually knows what they're talking about and let's face it none of the do, except that one a while back who was a werewolf, needless to say _that_ didn't work out well. Divination's a load of bull and everyone knows it, and well Herbology involves plants and dirt, nuff said. There's one I'm forgetting I just know it. Oh yes History of Magic, how could I forget? That was sarcasm by the way. Who bloody cares about some old smelly troll who died in battle with another equally smelly troll? I for one don't. 

Back to what I was saying, charms is easily one of my favorite classes, I'm not sure why though. It takes concentration and can be rather boring at times but I still enjoy it. It may be due to the fact that it's the only class I don't have a D in. Don't get me wrong, I'm not stupid or anything, it's just how is one supposed to learn anything when that annoying Granger's always bopping about reading EVEYTHING and memorizing all of it? It's not fair; she didn't even know she was a witch until like what, 6 years ago? But here she is top of our year. Ugh it disgusts me.

Anyway I- "Professor!" Oh sweet Merlin, there goes that shrill voice again, how was I

supposed to concentrate with _that _running off at the mouth.

"Yes Miss Granger?" You know Flickwit was probably my least favorite teacher, only because when I was a first year some older girl told me he liked to look up girls' skirts. And well stupid me but I believed her, I still do, I mean how would you ever know, he's so short.

"I think Parkinson needs some help," _SAY WHAT?_ Heads whipped around from every direction determined not to miss the action that was sure to occur.

"And why is that?"

"Well because, she's saying the spell wrong and she'll eventually blow something up or do something worse." Damn Granger and her knowledge.

"Very good Miss Granger, 10 points to Gryffindor for your brilliant observations."

"Hey! It's not my fault, I know how to say the spell I was just distracted." In my defense I was distracted, granted it was by _myself_ but…

"By what Miss Parkinson?"

"By that giant bush, she calls hair, on the top of Granger's head. I swear I saw something move. Are you hiding a small creature in there?" I directed the query to the girl in question and watched with satisfaction as she blushed. Ahhh, the wonder that is embarrassment. Good Lord I've been spending way too much time with Draco.

"At least my hair's real." Her retort caught me off guard. I tried really hard not to laugh as I saw the surrounding students' heads flip from her to me, all waiting with baited breath to see what I'll come back with.

"What are you talking about, mine's real!" I ran my fingers through my short choppy black hair, which was most defiantly real. Again the heads swish to her.

"That's not what I heard." She smirked, making my eyeballs pop out of my head.

Just about every other Slytherin in the room had the same reaction. Since when could a Gryffindor smirk? Okay that sounded a tad stupid. I meant, since when could a Gryffindor perform the patented Slytherin Bad-Ass smirk and not look like an idiot. Nobody could pull that smirk off with ease except for Draco, Blaise, and now apparently Granger. I swear I just saw a pig fly by the window.

_Oh come on, come on think of a snappy come back. _ "Bitch!" Okay not my best work but none the less I screeched and launched myself at her. I really had expected someone to grab me and hold me down, seeing as how she was sitting right behind me and there's no way even I could miss her. But ah, just my luck, nobody did and so I practically flew over the desk and knocked her off her chair. Dramatic? Yes, but I'd always been one for the theater.

"Get her off me!" She shrieked as my hands begin to rip at her mound of "hair". As it turns out Potter's much stronger than he looks, succeeding in both pulling me off the ground and off of his beloved girlfriend in one movement. Mental Note: find out if they're actually going out, that would make perfect black mail.

Potter placed me in a chair and Professor Flickwit came running up reprimanding me and surprisingly enough, Granger. I smiled as he said something that just made my day, if only because it ruined little Miss Perfect's.

**(Switching to Hermione's POV)**

* * *

"Detention? But Professor I didn't even do anything!" There is no way this day could get any worse. My perfect pristine record smeared all because of one little mishap. Fine, "Pristine record" may be pushing it but I've never actually gotten in trouble without Harry or Ron being behind it in the first place. 

"You provoked Miss Parkinson; you **both** will serve detention tonight. Report to me at 8 o'clock." I don't retort like I want to knowing that it will only get me in more trouble.

"Yes sir." I mumble. I turn to glare at the girl who got us in trouble in the first place only to find Pansy was just sitting there smiling looking as if she hadn't even heard a word of what Flickwit had said. If only words could describe how stupid she looked…

The class was dismissed and I hurried out, a girl needs time to do her homework. As we walked down the hall I suddenly frowned. "Don't worry about it Hermione. Pansy won't attempt anything in detention." Ron really tries to be helpful but he's terrible at reading emotions.

"It's not that its well…never mind it's stupid."

"Oh come on you can tell us."

"Well it's just; going to detention will take a way from time I needed to do my homework." The boys groan making me wish I hadn't said anything at all.

"Hermione, why do you need so much time?" Harry looks utterly stunned, "Ron and I leave everything to the last minute and we still don't need as much time as you." You know sometimes it really annoys me that they always compare me to themselves. I get much better scores than they do! I study hard, actually do the homework, and pay attention in class, thus I is the better student. But they always find a way to make it look like I'm some sort of study freak, which I'm not…I don't think.

Later that night I enter Flickwit's room determined not to let Pansy get to me. "Good evening Professor." I said as politely as can be, I really didn't want another detention.

"Merlin, Granger, must you always be such a suck up?" Apparently Pansy had been right behind me as I entered the door. Upon her comment I merely rolled my eyes and took a seat near Flickwit. He motioned for Pansy to join me and reluctantly she complied.

"My fourth years started summoning spells last week and the stuffing has been plucked out of most of the pillows. Tonight you two will be re-stuffing them, by hand." Well this shouldn't be to hard there's only what 40 pillows? Probably less. "You'll find everything you need in that closet over there. I will be back in one hour; I trust everything will be done by then." I silently begged him not to leave me alone with Pansy but of course, he did. As soon as he had left I stood up and made my way over to the closet Flickwit had indicated and pulled out some pillows and a bag of feathers.

"Aren't you going to help?" I asked, noticing that Pansy hadn't moved an inch and was currently studying her nails as if they were a new form of life.

"Nah, you can do it." She waved her hand as if it ended the matter. I set my stuff down and went back to the closet grabbing more pillows and another bag of feathers. With more force than I meant, I thrust them at her.

"It's both our detentions. I'm not going to do all the work." She glared at me but slowly started stuffing the pillows. Pansy never did have much of a spine.

We had been working quietly for about 10 minutes before a screech rang out, startling me out of my chair. Brushing myself off, I looked over at Pansy, "What the hell was that?"

"I swear I saw a spider in that bag." She looked frantically at the bag and backed away as quickly as she could.

"My God, Parkinson. It's been in a closet for, who knows how many years. Of course there's gonna be a spider, suck it up. It's not dangerous."

"How would you know, you didn't even see it." She sat on the desk she was currently located next to. "It was like this," she stretched her pointer finger and thumb to there maximum length, "big."

I rolled my eyes. "Right," I said sarcastically.

"Shut up, mudblood." I chose to ignore her comment and continued to work. "You don't like it when people call you that do you." For a moment I thought Pansy was being considerate and thoughtful, that moment was quickly gone when I saw her smirking. "It must be so hard having people hate you because of something you can't change." The taunting was clearer in her voice now, every word dripped with sarcasm.

"You should know." I spat out. I adopted her taunt and continued walking closer to her desk, "How's it feel to be a Slytherin? Having the whole school hate you? Because you know as well as I do that Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw have teamed up against you Slytherins. You're confined to your house. Every evil, conniving, worthless bag of scum. You're stuck with all of it. No self respecting guy would date a Slytherin girl and no sane girl would befriend one. Poor little Slytherin, it must be horrible to have the whole school hate you because of…_something you can't change_." By this point I was right in her face. I could see her temper rising and I waited patiently for the fireworks.

"Yeah it's hard." She shouted completely catching me off guard. "But we tough it out. We stick together; we're the only house who knows what 'house loyalty' truly is. You Gryffindors run around thinking you're all high and mighty, thinking you can do anything. But none of you would last one week in Slytherin."

"You wanna bet?" I challenged.

"Yeah I do."

"Well then, we should come of with a plan."

It was her turn to be caught off guard, "A w-what?"

"A plan. I propose we trade houses for a week, so I can prove that a Gryffindor can survive with Slytherins."

She considered it for a moment, "That's too easy. How about we trade houses and first one to come crying back to their own house loses."

"Deal." I agreed. "What do we get if we win?"

"Well I've already got everything I want so if you lose, this summer you'll stay at the Parkinson Manor and be my personal servant." I couldn't think of a worst punishment.

"Okay then when you lose, you have to come spend the summer in the muggle world, no magic."

Her face took on a shocked expression, "No way! My first summer when I'm allowed to use magic and you want me to give it up."

"Scared you're gonna lose, Parkinson?"

"No," she sneered, "Fine if you lose you work as my personal servant and if I lose I have to go to the muggle world."

"With no magic." I added the last part knowing she was trying to leave it out.

"With no magic." She agreed. We shook hands both sure we'd win. So much for that normal school year I'd wanted.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! REVIEW!**


	2. The Slytherin Common Room

**I should warn you in advanced, this chapter totally sucks. I've been having writers block lately and so...yeah. **

**Pansy's POV **

* * *

"You did not!" Daphne gasped, shock written plain across her face. 

"Well it seemed like a good idea at the time!" I said in my defense. Blaise and Draco laughed but Millicent and Daphne did not. The five of us were in our common room, discussing the events of my detention. Daphne sat with me on a couch, while Blaise sat on the edge next to me. Millicent and Draco sat across from us in their own chairs.

"Do you realize that _we're_ gonna have to live with her while your off gallivanting with Gryffindors." Millicent shook her head in disgust. Daphne sat quietly, her lips forming words but making no sound, deep in concentration. She raised her hand as if she was in class, something she often did when she didn't understand.

I looked at poor Daphne and decided to help her, which just goes to show my strong house loyalty. If it had been anyone other than a Slytherin I would have just made fun of her, which I will still do, but not in her face. "It pretty much means while I'm off wondering around or hanging out with Gryffindors." We should have learned by then that big words, such as 'gallivanting' were not Daphne's strong point.

"Ooooh." Daphne was the all around perfect Slytherin wife. She had no brains, was codependent, quiet, and most of all, good looking. Her golden blonde hair fell stick straight down to about her waist, with not an ounce of thickness to it. Pale skin matched perfectly with her pretty green eyes and pouty pink lips, making her look like a doll come to life. Millicent on the other hand…… Well she was rather smart, self spoken, loud, and look slightly like a troll. She was stocky and much larger than Daphne, with a heavy jaw. Her dark brown hair to about her shoulders but was usually pulled into a low ponytail, which proved hard to do as it was thick and had a tendency to tangle.

"You know, you shouldn't be feeling so sorry for yourself, Millie." Blaise called Millicent that for one reason and one reason only, it annoyed her greatly.

She rolled her eyes, "And why is that?"

He smiled, showing off his perfect white teeth, "Because, little Miss Pansy, here," He placed his hands on my shoulders, "Doesn't have to put up with one Gryffindor, oh no. She has to put up with all of them." I groaned finally realizing what I'd gotten myself into. After Granger and I had made the bet we began discussing ways to put it into action. We decided that asking the Head of our house would probably prove useful. Needless to say I was anxious about approaching Snape. I mean have you every looked at him, he disgraces the Slytherin name. The giant nose, oily hair, and dear Merlin, will somebody please tell him to take a bath! It's as if he hasn't discovered soap yet. You know, I that's what I'll get him for Christmas, soap. And a sponge. Grotesque mental images right there.

After detention Granger and I were assigned another detention, something about 'not getting any work done', but how did he expect us to work and to plan, its not like we're magical or anything. Oh wait, yes we are but, uh, eh…never mind. Anyways, as soon as we left Flickwit's classroom, we made our way to Professor McGonagall's office.

* * *

"Can I help you?" McGonagall asked looking down at the girls in front of her. Pansy nearly jumped upon the sight of her. Her hair was in large curlers on the top of her head and it was a horrific sight to see her without make up. 

Granger spoke up first, putting their plan into action, "Professor we have developed a plan that will boost House Unity in our school."

She looked startled for a moment but invited them in to her office. They sat in front of her desk and she took a seat behind it. "Should I call Snape over?" She questioned if Parkinson was involved, Slytherin was probably involved. Within minutes Professor Snape joined the little party in McGonagall's office.

"There better be a damn good reason, why I was called out of my bed to come over here."

The two girls explained their plan. They switch houses, make friends, and then switch back. It seemed simple enough; if the other house accepted them it would make great strides in the house barriers. Conveniently Pansy and Hermione left out the part about it being a bet, claiming they were willing to work together on such an important project. The Heads must have been awfully tired, or possibly drugged, for both willingly agreed.

* * *

Tomorrow morning I switch houses with Granger and do what no Slytherin has done before, enter the Gryffindor common room. The thought kind of excited me. It felt like I had been chosen for a secret mission or something. I began daydreaming about what it would be like. Maybe I'd met some interesting Gryffindors. What a minute, did I just think that? Yeah I did, but it was a total mistake. There's no such thing as an interesting Gryffindor. All they did was tell people how to run their lives, and then ruin each others. It was common knowledge. 

"PANSY!" Blaise yelled loudly, snapping me out of my revere.

"What the hell?" I asked.

He shrugged and pointed to Draco, "He did it."

"Merlin Zabini, you are so, two years old." Daphne said laughing.

"Well was there a reason for yelling at me or were you just having fun?" Irritation was clear in my voice.

"Yeah there was a reason." Nobody bothered to elaborate.

"And it was…?"

"I wanted to get a quick shag in before you have to go." Draco replied smirking.

"Ugh, as if." I rolled my eyes. He was always doing that, pretending I was his sex toy. I wasn't…most of the time. Come on how can you live in such close proximity to some one that hot and never do anything? Let me tell you, you can't. I found out the hard way about thee years ago. 14, that's how old I was when he took my virginity, 14! My cousin is 14 and I could never see her doing something like that. But there's something about Draco that no girl can resist, and I mean _no_ girl. One way or another you'll fall for his charm. One way or another he'll get his way. He always does. This for some reason was a big turn on. "Okay maybe just once, for good luck."

"And probably because you won't get any while you're off with the pure, little naïve Gryffindors." Blaise called loudly after me as Draco and I made our way up to his room.

* * *

**Well there you have it. Sorry it sucks. I've been planning my birthday party and trying to memorize lines for Cinderella which we peform at the end of May. And well I haven't had much time, but trust me I'll get more. The story will definately get better and with summer around the corner, I'll have all the time in the world! Well except when I'm in Hawaii or at the high school.  
**

**REVIEW! **


	3. Saying Goodbye

**Overworked and underpaid, that's what _Cinderella _actors are. We've been working after school until 5 and oh yeah, we have rehearsal Satuday and Monday, which by the way is a HOLIDAY! UGH! Whatever I love musical theater so I'll stick with it. **

**Here's the next chapter, not really sure how good it is, wrote it back stage on Yellow cast's rehearsal (hehe, should have been in the sound booth helping, bad me, bad.) **

**Hermione's POV **

* * *

As I sat on my trunk, waiting for Ginny to come help me take it down, I vaguely wondered why I was doing this. It's a hassle to go through and I'd have a terrible time. Stuck with Slytherins 24/7 that's where I'd be. WHY? Why put myself through it? But as I think it Pansy's face pops into my head and I remember exactly why I'd do it, to prove her wrong. And of course to win the bet, for I was not losing! It wasn't even a possibility. 

Eventually Ginny came and together we lugged the heavy trunk down the staircase.

"God Hermione," She complained, "What did you put in this thing?"

"Everything." I snapped. What did she expect, who knows how long I'll be gone.

Once the trunk was down and I looked around for Harry and Ron. Both had been sore with me the other night but I was determined to make things right before I left. They couldn't believe why I would do this. Ron claimed I'd be ruining his whole year. Ugh, so selfish of him. He didn't even bother to think of what my year would be like. Upon looking I found the two of them sitting in the corner. I approached wearily, Ginny on my tail.

"I'm leaving now." I tested, not quite sure of their feelings, for neither were looking at me.

Without looking up Harry started, "I don't understand it," his shook his head, "but it's your life and I'll accept it." I breathed a sigh of relief as he stood and hugged me.

"Thanks." I whispered into his ear.

He shrugged, "Hey, it's the least I can do. After all the times you've supported me, I think it's time to return the favor.

I looked at Ron with hopeful eyes. Perhaps this time would be different, perhaps he'd understand this time. I scoffed at my self for even thinking about that. In all the years I've known him, he's never once understood what someone was feeling. "Why!" He groaned looking at me with pleading eyes, "Call me crazy but I really don't want that- that," adjectives didn't come easily to Ron, "pampered poodle prancing about the place!"

Ginny tried not to laugh, "Pampered poodle prancing about the place?" I didn't laugh, although I badly wanted to, if I was going to be on good terms with him, he'd have to forgive me first.

"Shut it, Ginny."

She continued laughing, even Harry cracked a smile, "Do you even know what a poodle is Ron?" He asked.

"It's a muggle pet?" The question was clear in his voice and sent Ginny into another fit of giggles. "Isn't it? A poodle is a muggle pet. I know I've heard that somewhere, right? RIGHT?"

Seeing as how nobody else was bothering to I answered, "Yes Ron, a poodle is a type of dog, which are indeed muggle pets." A satisfied grin came to him, and quickly faded as he looked at me.

"Do you really have to go?" He asked, looking so much like a small child who didn't want their mom to leave on the first day of school.

I nodded sadly, "Yes. I do, it's a matter of pride." He nodded and rose from his seat. My heart swelled as he pulled me into a hug.

"I want to see you back here, real soon, you understand." I laughed and turned to Ginny.

"Promise me one thing." A mischievous smile appeared across her freckled face.

I sighed, "I can't promise it if you won't tell me."

She smiled, "Promise me you'll make some friends," I started to protest (as did Ron and Harry) but she held up a hand to silence me (and them), "I know, I know. They're Slytherins. But please. I don't want you being miserable the whole time."

Harry reluctantly nodded in agreement, "Make friends. I'm sure there is at least one decent Slytherin." His eyes widened, "Never thought I'd say that." I laughed and pulled him into another hug, I was really going to miss him. "But stay away from Malfoy."

I smiled, "Like you even have to tell me that."

**Pansy's POV**

* * *

You know how when you're dreading something it always seems to make the time fly. That's how the night went. I tossed and I turned and couldn't go to sleep. And then when I finally did go to sleep, I woke back up again, only to return to the tossing and turning. In what seemed like no time at all it was morning and I was sore as well as tired. The way I was awoken didn't do anything for my mood, "UP! IT'S TIME TO GET UP!" 

I rolled over and hugged the comforter close, "Blaise," I groaned, "Go away."

"No." He tugged off the comforter, leaving me cold. I groaned again and could hear Daphne and Millicent laughing in the background.

Blaise began jumping on my bed, "UP! UP! TIME TO GET UP!" He sang the song he'd created a few years ago. It was only used when all other things had failed to rise the one in bed, it was full proof for it was a very annoying song.

Not wanting to hear the rest I sat up quickly, "OKAY! I'm up." He smiled and jumped off the bed. I glared at Daphne and Millicent, both of who were still laughing at my expense, "Exactly whose bright idea was it to get _this_," I jerked my thumb in Blaise's direction, "involved."

Millicent shrugged, "You wouldn't get up so we called in the only weapon strong enough."

Once I was wide awake (and fully annoyed) things were like any other school day. Blaise left, and we girls started the routine. We dressed and did our hair. The normal stuff. Nobody acted as if they knew I was leaving today. Of course they _did_ know, but it wasn't in our nature to show it. Emotions like sadness or pain were kept deep down, inside. They were weakness and Slytherins didn't show weakness. That's why people saw us as cold hearted. The truth is that if we feel the same things as everybody else. Love, joy, sorrow, pain, we felt it all, the only difference between us and the others was that, we never showed it.

As I left the Slytherin dormitory, nobody said how much they'd miss me or how soon they wanted me to return. Everyone acted as if it were any other day, hurrying about, picking up books and other such things. And as crazy as it sounds, it kind of hurt. It hurt that nobody cared, even though I'm sure they did, they never said anything about it. I don't know why but I had thought that maybe they would forget the rules for once and say good-bye. With a heavy heart I took one last look around the room and smiled sadly. "I'm sure gonna miss this place." I whispered and left.

* * *

**Well there you go. Now this is sad news but has recently occured to me. I have absolutely no motivation to continue writing this story. I know, sad. I haven't read a FF for HP in like, a month. I have a new obssesion, Newsies. I've always loved them but now I can read about them as well, SCORE! Now you know my problem, if you have any suggestions on how to get motivated again, please let me know. THANKS!  
**


End file.
